


Avoidance

by Ash2411



Series: Yet [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, based on a tumblr prompt i recived from Diyozaa, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2411/pseuds/Ash2411
Summary: Clarke asks Bellamy to pretend they're dating as a ploy to avoid Finn...but, maybe it isn't so fake after all.





	Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a request sent to me on my tumblr (and-now-you're-home)! It has since been revised and edited a little. Enjoy!

“Clarke, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Bellamy says, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Well, unfortunately I’m not.” Clarke responds. “Look. It’s only until he stops trailing after me like a lost puppy.” 

 

“I thought you liked Finn.” Bellamy says. His tone of voice perfectly communicates his feelings on the matter. 

 

“I did! I do…” Clarke says. “But-“

 

“But he’s dating Raven and cheated on her with you and then put you in a really shitty position of having to lie and pretend nothing is completely off about your relationship with him.” Bellamy interjects. 

 

Clarke sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don’t want to hurt Raven.” 

 

“You’re not. Finn is. He’s hurting both of you by lying and forcing you to lie on his behalf.” 

 

“Bellamy, he’s not forcing me to lie!” 

 

“What would you call it?” Bellamy says crossing his arms across his chest. 

 

“You know what? Forget it. I’m sorry I asked.” Clarke snaps, turning her back on him. 

 

Bellamy sighs and his arms fall back to his sides. “Fine. I’ll do it. I’ll pretend to be your...boyfriend.” He tries to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. 

 

Clarke turns to meet his eyes. “Really?” 

 

“Yeah. Just…don’t fall in love with me, Griffin.” 

 

“Not a chance, Bellamy.” Clarke says with a small grin. 

 

Right at that moment, Finn rounds the corner. “Clarke! I’ve been looking for you.” 

 

Clarke swiftly grabs Bellamy’s hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Bellamy hesitates before leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Clarke’s. He feels her exhale of shock on his face. 

 

“Oh.” Says Finn, surveying the scene before him. “I…”

 

“Need something?” Bellamy asks turning to look at him. It comes out more aggressively than he intends. 

 

“Clarke, can we talk?” He says, ignoring Bellamy. “Alone?” 

 

“I…” Clarke says, looking to Bellamy. 

 

“We’re busy.” Bellamy says, gruffly. 

 

“I didn’t ask you.” Finn says, stepping closer. 

 

“We’re busy.” Clarke reiterates, firmly. “I’m busy. We’re going to look for a clean water source closer to us than the river we’ve been using. Maybe later.” 

 

Then she turns, still holding fast to Bellamy’s hand, and leads him into the forest. Her heart aches, but Bellamy’s hand is large and warm and comforting. She finds herself thinking about how it would feel elsewhere and shakes her head to rid herself of the thought.

 

“Thanks.” Clarke says, not meeting Bellamy’s eyes. 

 

“No problem, princess.” He replies, glancing at their hands. 

 

Clarke notices and pulls away. But she lets her hand swing next to his, close enough that she can still feel it’s heat. 

 

“So...where to?” Bellamy says, clearing his throat. 

 

“Well, we could actually look for a stream…” Clarke says, smirking. 

 

“Or we could not and say we did.” Bellamy replies, with a chuckle. 

 

Clarke’s never noticed just how warm and rich his deep voice is, like dark syrup on her tongue. Her gaze lingers on him for just a moment too long, but he doesn’t say anything. They walk aimlessly for nearly an hour, just talking, before making their way back to camp. 

 

When they arrive, the sun is setting and it’s dark orange glow hits Clarke just right. Bellamy looks at her, his mouth slightly open before he clears his throat again. 

 

“So, I guess I’ll see you later?” 

 

Clarke meets his dark eyes. “Yeah. Of course.” 

 

They walk away from one another in a slight daze. Just as Clarke is almost to her tent, she sees Finn walking in the same direction. 

 

“Shit.” She swears under her breath. She turns around and starts to walk in the opposite direction. Unfortunately Finn spots her and shouts her name. She ignores it and keeps walking, almost tripping in her haste to get away from him. She almost runs right into Raven. 

 

“Clarke! Hey.” Raven says, smiling. 

 

“Hey! Sorry. I’m…” 

 

“Going to Bellamy’s tent?” Raven asks. “Finn said he saw you guys together earlier.”

 

“What? No...I mean yes. Yeah.” Clarke corrects, praying that Bellamy is actually in his tent. “That’s where I’m going.”

 

Raven gives her a knowing look, that makes Clarke’s cheeks burn. 

 

“Finn! There you are. I’ve been looking for you!” Raven exclaims as Finn finally catches up to Clarke. 

 

His eyes shift between Clarke and Raven, but Clarke speaks before he can. 

 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” She turns her back on them and continues on her way to Bellamy’s tent. 

 

“Bellamy?” Clarke says, when she reaches the opening to Bellamy’s tent. He doesn’t answer, so she carefully pulls back the tent flap and peeks inside. At first she doesn’t see him, but then she looks down and sees him doing push-ups. Shirtless. Her breath comes out in a woosh. 

 

Bellamy stops in a plank position and looks up, smirking. “Clarke? Back again so soon?” 

 

She closes her mouth and looks away, her cheeks burning yet again. She tries and fails to glare at him.

 

“Let me guess. Finn’s still trying to talk to you. You can’t avoid him forever.” 

 

“Why not?” Clarke asks, even though she knows why. She knows that she needs to face him, but her anger and embarrassment are still fresh and painful. 

 

“We both know what happens when you try and avoid the truth, Clarke.” Bellamy says standing up, and pulling his shirt back on. 

 

“Bellamy?” Someone says from outside his tent. It’s Finn. “Have you seen Clarke?” 

 

Bellamy looks to Clarke and she shakes her head fervently. Bellamy widens his eyes and jerks his head toward the tent flap. 

 

“NO.” Clarke mouths. “Not yet.”

 

Bellamy shakes his head bends to look out of his tent. 

 

“Can I help you?” Bellamy asks, fighting the strong urge to tell him to leave Clarke the hell alone. 

 

“Have you seen Clarke? She was heading in this direction.” Finn asks voice dripping with frustrated exasperation. 

 

Bellamy considers saying no, but…”Yeah.” 

 

“Well, where is she?” 

 

“She’s in bed.” Bellamy says, fighting a smile. 

 

“I already looked in her tent-“ Finn starts, but he abruptly stops when he realizes what Bellamy’s implying. Bellamy raises his eyebrows pointedly.

 

“Need anything else?” He asks.

 

“No.” Finn says, looking at the ground. “Just...tell Clarke I was looking for her.”

 

Then he walks away, hands in his pockets. Bellamy watches him leave, guilt seeping into his blood. He knows how easy it is to fall for Clarke. He shakes the thought from his head and ducks back inside his tent. 

 

“Thank you.” Clarke says, leaving her spot on his bed. “Really.”

 

Bellamy only nods, avoiding her eyes.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Days pass with the two of them constantly gripping hands or quickly pretending to be having an intimate conversation. Things are going well fairly smoothly, their fake dating becoming some kind of odd routine. Bellamy reminds himself that it isn’t real. He repeats it to himself every time her delicate fingers intertwine with his; when she rests her head on his shoulder; each time his arm is slung around her waist, his hand gripping her hip...

 

It isn’t until everyone’s outside, milling around the evening fire that things take a turn. For better or for worse neither Bellamy or Clarke are sure. They’re sitting next to one another, talking quietly, when Clarke looks across the camp and sees Finn with Raven. She tries to pretend it doesn’t bother her, but Bellamy can tell right away that it does. 

 

“I’m going to bed.” Clarke says quietly, her voice cracking. She stands up and Finn sees her. They meet each other eyes and Clarke quickly turns away.

 

Bellamy stands up and gently catches her arm. “Clarke, wait!” 

 

She turns to look at him, her lips parted and her eyes glistening. Bellamy takes her face in his hands, his fingers slipping into her hair, and rubs one of his thumbs across her cheek. He looks into her eyes and says, “I’ll be damned if he sees you cry, princess.” Then he presses his lips to hers. Her hands come up to grip his forearms and she leans into him, her mouth opening further to give him more access. He finds himself sliding his tongue across her lower lip before pulling away enough to say “come on, Clarke.” Then he wraps his arm around her shoulders and leads her away. It isn’t until they’re almost to her tent, that Bellamy realizes she crying. 

 

“Clarke?” He says carefully, removing his arm from her shoulders. “I’m so sorry. I never should have done that. That  was so stupid of me. I just...I saw the way you looked when you noticed him and Raven and it made my blood boil-”

 

“Bellamy.” Clarke says through her tears. “It’s not that. That was…” she touches her fingers to her lips, but leaves her sentence unfinished. “ _ Thank you _ . For everything. I know Finn’s an idiot. And I’m going to tell him that Raven deserves to know everything.” 

 

Bellamy nods. “He doesn’t deserve either of you, you know.” 

 

A little sob escapes Clarke and she roughly wipes at her tears. Bellamy can’t stand it. He steps towards her and enfolds her in his arms, gently smoothing down her hair. 

 

“It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” He murmurs, his heart twinging painfully.

 

Clarke holds onto him tightly for a few moments before pulling away. 

 

“Goodnight, Bellamy.”

 

“Goodnight, Clarke.” 

 

Anyone else looking at them would have said there was nothing fake about their affection for one another.

 


End file.
